


Chase

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Discworld, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is Fate, and Adam is Luck. It's a tragedy waiting to happen.</p>
<p>For the prompt: "Michael/Adam, they're mythological gods - Greek, Roman, Norse, whatever. :D" Obviously this turned into a Discworld AU in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for ladyknightanka for the prompt: "Michael/Adam, they're mythological gods - Greek, Roman, Norse, whatever. :D" for the 3 sentence AU meme. Except it got longer, because fuck three sentences.

Up in Cori Celesti, the gods live and to keep themselves busy or entertained, they play dice with the lives of men.* This is no big secret.  
  
Fate is not a god, not really, and yet, he is more a god than the rest, and he _always_ wins. Unless of course a certain someone, Adam – referred to by some for reasons unknown as the Lady* – decides to play, since they're a wild-card. It's always an entertaining game then, but less for the actual game itself despite that it _is_ entertaining (even though anyone with sense knows that Adam will win), and more because the rest of the gods quickly and subtly bow out to enjoy quips traded back and forth between Fate and Adam.  
  
This is also no secret to anyone.  
  
  
“You need to stop interfering.” Fate grunts pinning a half dressed Adam to one of the marble pillars in his chambers, after another round of dice. “You can't fight predestination, you can't _change_ it.”  
  
“I think Michael,” Adam says using the deity's real name, rather than the name he's known and believed in by, and leaning into him and tracing his fingers along Michael's jaw before sliding them inside Michael's robe, “You know that I can, and when I want too I _will_.”  
  
Michael scowls, an expression that would be terrifying with his white eyes to a normal human, but to Adam it is beautiful. Michael is never not beautiful to Adam. “Lu-”  
  
“ _Don't._ ” Adam cuts him off harshly before he can say it, before Michael forces him to go away, _banishes_ him. Adam can't stay when invoked. Even if he doesn't want too, he'll have to flee because belief has made it so, made him a fickle thing when he's more steadier in nature than others. Perhaps even Michael himself. And he doesn't want to leave right now, because Adam is Luck, and Michael isn't one of his followers. He won't chase him, even if Adam wants to be chased by him and _only_ him.  
  
Michael's _Fate,_ , and Fate doesn't chase Luck. Fate and Luck are opposites. That's just how it works.  
  
Michael realises - _understands_ \- because his gaze softens just the slightest, his stance changes, he leans in a little more until Adam's surrounded by his heat, and his forehead brushes against Adam's own.  
  
Adam grins madly, because he knows that he's got Michael right where he wants him now, and because he wants to hide away that utter desperation from not wanting to be banished earlier. “You know since I'm already half way to naked, and I _won_ that round...”  
  
“Adam.” Michael sighs but it's more fond exasperation than anything else, all earlier anger gone now, and replaced with perhaps longing, but maybe that's Adam projecting, hoping. And isn't that funny, Luck hoping for something to happen, to suddenly change in his favour?  
  
“I'm here for a while. And there's a lot of time before the next game. We should catch up.” Adam says, and Michael sighs again, but he gives in and finally _finally_ kisses Adam.  
  
  
People, entities, even deities chase Luck, but Luck chases Fate, Luck will _always_ chase Fate, will always win out any game against Fate, but will never ever _have_ Fate, because Michael is right. At the end of the day predestination, Fate _always_ wins. Michael has won the game before it even started.  
  
That's the real secret.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * They also throw lightning bolts occasionally at the idiots who pronounce themselves atheists.  
> * This is something that amuses Adam to no end.


End file.
